Redemption
by xNotoriousxFactorx
Summary: I'm a nobody. But one day I get a letter that will change me and my pet spider's life forever. Along with my new found friends, we work to find the answer for the Change. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys like this story, it's my first but not my last. I hope I can please you with my rusty writing skills. May Notch be with you!**

**~Notor **

Chapter 1: Just a Nobody

I whistle for Octavian, hoping he hasn't fallen into a puddle of lava or something. That would be tragic. But to my relief, Octavian comes crawling to me, mandibles twisted into a spider grin. Octavian is my pet spider. I met him when I fled to this ravine for shelter. At first I thought he was just one of those morning-friendly spiders until he came to my door at night and didn't attack me. Ever since then we had a strong bond that couldn't even be broken with an enchanted pickaxe. Speaking of pickaxes, I examined the state of my iron one I was using right now. Half way broken and blunt at the sides. I toss it aside and start walking back home with Octavian on my back like a backpack. As I started to hear the moans and rasps of zombies, I started to quicken my pace towards a stone brick structure that was built at the end of the giant ravine. I open the iron door with a pull of the lever next to it, rushing in as I do so. Then, I close it. I look through my window and see a horde of zombies trying to cross the crude bridge I made with spare wood, half of them falling to the depths below.

I think it's time to tell you a little about myself. I wear (or my skin as you Humans call it) a red and black plaid jacket over an enderman t-shirt. My hair is chocolate brown and I wear jeans. And just to put it out there, my favorite food are cookies:). Octavian is your average old spider with a black body and red eyes. Same old same old. You're also probably wondering why I live in a ravine and not on the beautiful Overworld. Well, it happened after the Change.

_I used to be a blacksmith apprentice. My mentor, Ogden, told me all I needed to know from crafting an iron sword to smelting raw ores. Zachariah, our town Priest wasn't going outside much lately, always cooped up in his studies. One day, Ogden told me to bring Zachariah some mushroom soup to cheer him up. After all, Ogden and Zachariah were best friends when they were little. So as I'm walking to Zachariah's Priest tower, I seem to notice that the sky was gray with dark clouds, but no rain was falling. Meh. It was probably some kind of weather change. When I got to Zachariah's tower, I knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, I knocked harder and the wooden door swung open. I stepped in and called out, "Zachariah?". Again no one answered. When I walked in further, I took notice of the state of the place. Books were strewn about, pages all over the floors and furniture, and all kinds of potion mixtures were spilled on brewing stands. This wasn't like Zachariah. He was usually tidy, not one to leave a mess like this. I see stairs leading to a cellar or something, so I go down there. Big mistake. Zachariah was there, but unconscious All around him were these orbs the size of tennis balls, each one of them seemed to pulse with purple sparks. I nudged Zachariah to wake him up. He woke up with a look of pure terror on his face. He pulled on the collar of my shirt and whispered, "It's coming. There's no stopping it, it's coming. You need to get far away from here. RUN. Run and DON'T LOOK BACK." Zachariah then collapsed on the table, unconscious once again. By now I'm fully creeped out, so I leave the mushroom soup on the table and run outside. It's raining, but it's no normal rain. It seemed purple, almost puce. Then, it happened._

I shook my head, like a dog trying to get water out of his ears. It was too painful to remember. Anyways, ever since then, i have been living in a ravine with a friendly spider, developing the ever so popular title, a nobody. But then, one day, my life would change forever, and so would Octavian's, just because of one fateful letter...

**AN: Sorry if you think the chapter is short, it just explains the main character's origin and stuff. I'll probably include a Q&A later on. Also, I'll explain "the Change" later on in the story. In the mean time, see ya!**

**~Notor**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys (and girls), it's me again, and I'm back with Chapter 2 of Redemption. Also, I forgot to put it in the beginning, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, MOJANG, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. Great, now that I got that covered, lets continue with the story! Oh, and by the way, reviews are definitely appreciated! **

**~Notor**

Chapter 2: The Letter

I wake up to the sound of monsters burning in the daylight. I look outside and see zombies and skeletons with their bodies burning like Nether fire. It's really a beautiful sight, seeing the monsters that try to kill you every night burning in the majestic sunlight. I laugh as I see a zombie fall straight down the huge ravine, faintly making a cracking noise when it died. I walk to my large chest that is at the end of the room, opening it when I hear my stomach growl. I take out a chunk of bread and start chewing on it. Bread is almost the only food I can get. Sometimes I have melons from when I find a mineshaft along with a few bread pieces. The only meat I get down here is the rotten flesh from the zombies and the occasional cow or pig that drops down here. But even then I have to parkour towards the animal. Yeah, not much food variety. Then again, what can you expect from living in a ravine all your life?

Anyways, I start my daily routine, which is feeding Octavian first. Octavian rarely ever eats meat, he mostly eats seeds. Melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, wheat seeds, it doesn't matter. If you can plant it, he eats it. I bring out 3 pumpkin seeds out of my pocket and toss them to Octavian, who was scuttling down the stairs. As soon as the seeds hit the floor, Octavian gobbles them all up. I then walk to my personal chest, filled with precious ores, minerals, and tools. I select another iron pickaxe and take out an iron helmet. I put on the helmet and grip the pickaxe, calling Octavian to me as I do so. We both walk out of the door, the smell of burning flesh still lingering in the air. I stroll towards my normal mining place, whistling a tuneless song as I step down all the stairs and into a cave system. Along with torches, there are red stone torches across the walls so I don't lose the exit of this labyrinth. I walk to where I left off last night and start hitting the stone with my new shiny pickaxe.

Before long, I find a dungeon. I don't exactly know which one it is, since when I tried listening through the wall, I heard nothing. No moans, clacks, hisses, or anything. Just an eerie silence. I strike the mossy cobblestone, testing if any monsters spawn then. Sure enough, I could hear a clack of a skeleton as it was brought to the world. I sigh in pure annoyance. Did it have to be a skeleton dungeon? Well, dungeons are dungeons. Lets just hope there's a chest in there. I mine away at the decaying cobblestone only to get clipped by an arrow on my shoulder. I quickly charge in the room, now with my iron sword in hand. I attack at any bones I see, always hearing a satisfying clunk as my sword reaches it's target. I catch a glimpse of Octavian jumping into the fray, surprising a few skeletons. Finally, when all the skeletons were gone and bones littered the ground, I set up a torch on the monster spawner, rendering it useless. Then, in the corner of the now lit up room, I see an old chest, it's lock long since disintegrated. I trudge over to the chest and flip it open. Inside were 3 gunpowder, 2 string, 6 cocoa beans, and a music disc. I checked which one it was, hoping it wasn't the creepy 13. Luckily, it was the one named "cat". I only had one music disc that I acquired from a skeleton killing a creeper, which was "mall". I was getting bored of hearing it all the time, so this music disc should be a change. Although, I wanted to go further. So, I slide the music disc into my inventory and mine out the wall opposite of the one I came in.

I hide behind a wall, hoping the zombies are dumb enough to think that I some how disappeared. No luck. I could hear the scuffling sound of a zombie's limb, coming closer and closer. I think I should explain. When I mined out the wall of the dungeon, I kept mining until I reached another cave system, this one larger than the last one. And of course, there was an army of zombies hiding around the corner, almost all of them wearing iron armor. So now I'm running for my life. Octavian disappeared a little while back, doing who knows what. As I start running, I trip in a small hole. Oh no. Now I'm on the ground, my ankle sprouting fresh waves of pain. The zombie's start closing in, hands grasping towards me, moaning all the while. Then, Octavian leaped from the ceiling of the cave, killing one zombie with a golden helmet and an iron chestplate. I took this chance to jump up and take out my iron sword. I started to hack and slash everywhere, zombie blood and flesh splattering the walls. As I finish slicing through the horde of zombies, I see something in the distance. There's a sparkle on the wall, shining against the little light there was. I quickly sprint over to the spot, hoping it's what I think it is. YES! IT'S DIAMOND! I start mining as swiftly as I can, glancing around to make sure a bloody creeper doesn't blow up on me. When I finished mining, I had 4 diamonds all together. I start hugging the diamonds close to me, dumbfounded by their beauty. Then I heard another groan around the corner, making me jump. _I think it's time to go..._ I think to myself.

At this time I'm practically running full speed home, careful not to drop over the ravine and lose my precious diamonds. Luckily, I make it home right when the sun's starting to set. I then spot a slip of paper near my door. I pick it up and bring it inside, confused. _Nobody knows me, _I think _Anyone who did is dead. _As Octavian scuttles upstairs to rest, I put the 4 diamonds in my personal chest and read the letter.

_Dear Reader,_

_We've heard of you're cleverness and intelligence, and we think you are the one we've been looking for. We want you to meet us at Moo Mountain during mid-sunrise so that we may discuss details. If you refuse, we understand. It's all up to you. Choose wisely now._

_-The Watchers_

I'm still befuddled from all this, considering I know no one and no one knows me. I'll have to think about this in the morning, since the monster noises outside aren't helping with my thoughts. I put the letter in my pocket and go upstairs. I see Octavian asleep on his lime green wool block, probably dreaming about flying sheep. I lay down in my bed and close my eyes, immediately falling into the dark blanket of slumber.

**AN: Wow! Over 1000 words. That was fun to write. I now have to thank someone in particular today. That person is (drumroll) HarryPotterEncyclopedia24! You were my first reviewer, and you wrote a good review too! When I read your review, I became instantly happy. I could not stop smiling! So, once again, THANK YOU! I also want to apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes. I try to hurry typing these chapters for you guys. Well, I guess I'll see you later! BYE!**

**~Notor**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And we are back with the third chapter of Redemption! Last time we left off the main character got a letter from _The_****_ Watchers. _Also, if it wasn't clear before, the main character is a male, like me. Now I'd like to thank two people now; Ike Danger and iliketoreviewgoodstries! Ike Danger was the second reviewer and ****iliketoreviewgoodstries was third. You two and HarryPotterEncyclopedia24 are now titled as my "Favorite Reviewers". Well, lets get along with the story!**  


**~Notor**

Chapter 3: Moo Mountain

My back was all cramped up. The reason was probably because of the music disc that I had left in my inventory all night. So what I did was I took it out, walked to my jukebox, and place it in. An upbeat tune started to blossom, lighting up the feeling in the room. With a new found smile on my face, I almost forgot about last night. _The letter._ My smile was wiped off my face as I take it out of my pocket, confirming it wasn't a dream. It said to meet them at Moo Mountain. My biggest concern is who sent the letter. No one alive knows me. Unless... no. Not possible. The Change wiped out everyone in my village except me. I look to Octavian as he wakes up, stretching all of his limbs. I'll have to think about whether or not to go. In the meantime, I feed Octavian and go outside. Not to mine, though. To think. Sometimes I go outside to lay down on top of my house and gaze to the sky to clear my thoughts. It doesn't work all the time, but it sure calms me down. And when there's no clouds or it's raining, I usually lay down on my bed and think. Octavian climbs up the walls of the house and sits next to me, closing his eyes to the sunlight. I sigh. It's days like this where everything goes my way, but there's always something nagging at the back of your mind. Have you ever gotten one of those days? Well, I get those a lot. And this was one of those days...

I open my eyes very slowly, not wanting to wake up. Wait, wake up?! I sit upright, startling Octavian out of his slumber. I look to the sky and see it's halfway to mid-sunrise with thick clouds around the sun. I quickly jump off the roof and run inside, Octavian hot on my trail. The reason I ran is because it was about to rain. And now I can see tiny droplets of water falling from the sky, rapidly growing into a downpour. Whew. Just in time. Octavian jumps up and looks out the window, seeming like he's trying to count every water drop that falls down. I take out the letter from yesterday. You'd probably think it's an easy choice to choose whether or not to meet some people. Well, it was pretty hard for a number of reasons. One is that I don't know any group that goes by _The Watchers._ And two, Moo Mountain is on the Overworld, the one place I haven't been to in a long time. Then, it hit me. That's why I should go. I had practically no knowledge of t he Overworld and I needed to learn. Plus, I was running of wood from mineshafts... so it was settled. I was to meet _The Watchers._

Octavian didn't exactly go ecstatic over the idea of meeting unknown people on a pretty distant mountain. Although, I got him to come along after I promised him a 32 stack of melon seeds. I went over to my chest and got out everything I needed. A sword, shovel, pickaxe, an average stone axe, some bread, leather armor, and a book for when I get bored. I call Octavian to come, and he reluctantly does so. I could guess he still didn't approve of this. Neither did i, but I had to do it. To learn. I opened the iron door, giving it a silent goodbye as I set off, not aware of what I was getting into.

The Overworld was amazing. All the grass and trees and stuff, I only saw trees in my tree farm back home. Home. Something tells me I won't be back there in a while. Octavian was on my back like a backpack, as if he was afraid of the grass, which he probably was since he never saw it before. I start to hack down some trees with my iron axe, watching them fall as I collect all their wood. The rain let up pretty quick, still leaving the grass wet. I didn't care though. It was perfect to me. as I look to the sky, I see it's almost mid-sunrise. I'll have to hurry if i want to make it. So I gather up my 47 blocks of wood and start walking to Moo Mountain. It didn't take that long, since I could see it over a mile away. It was a giant hill that had tons of cows roaming on it, giving the name of Moo Mountain. Me and Ogden used to go here to gather milk for the elders. Ogden... I shake my head, trying not to remember. As I got to the base of Moo Mountain, I saw a flurry of brown and white come crashing down next to me. In a puff of smoke, only 3 raw steaks were left behind. Looks a cow had the wrong idea of sky diving. I pick up the raw meat, putting it in my inventory. This didn't help me, considering I had to climb this giant mountain. Well, here goes nothing.

I heave a giant sigh as I nearly reach the top. I've almost eaten all my bread, but luckily all the cows here provide enough food. After a few more steps, I finally reach the top. The sun is in mid-sunrise, and there's nobody up here, so I start to wonder if this was a trick. But then, I hear a whooshing sound and a behemoth like roar. and just then, I see them. _The Watchers. _

**AN: MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I thought that was the best part to put one. Chapter 4 will soon be out, so look forward to that. Also, if you haven't already, check out HarryPotterEncyclopedia24's stories. Do so NOW. They are truly a work of art, much better than mine. Well, maybe in chapter 4 you guys will finally find out who _The Watchers _are. Stay tuned!**

**~Notor**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, guys. I had so much going on. Like going to a carnival, travelling with my friends, everything crazy. I know some of you have been waiting for this to happen. We finally get to know who _The Watchers _are. And when I say "we" I mean you guys, because I already know who they are. Hehe. None of you will be expecting it, I promise. Enough of that, lets get on with the story!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 4: _The Watchers_

At first it was just a blob in the sky. Then, it started to descend and take on a significant form. It even started to look like... whoa. Not at all what I was expecting. A majestic prate ship was flying in the sky. No, not a pirate ship. An AIRship. The whooshing sound before was the sails unfurling and the behemoth like roar was the giant engines on the back, keeping it in the air. It landed with a small thud on top of Moo Mountain. My first reaction was wow. It was so giant and shiny, I felt almost unholy standing next to it. Then, someone stepped out of it. His hair was seemed bleached blond and he wore rectangular glasses, had cobalt blue eyes, and was wearing a leather jacket and khakis with black sneakers.

"Hi." he said. I gazed at him, and then I finally said with a scratchy voice,

"Uh, hi." I cleared my throat to get rid of the scratchy voice. I hadn't spoken in a long time. He took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Drew. We're happy you could come. Follow me."

So I followed him. He went on the ship, which had the words, _The Iota _sketched on it's side. The airship's name was _Iota._ Sweet. While all this is happening, Octavian is shivering on my back, terrified. Drew lead me to an iron door and knocked on it. After a few moments, a gruff voice said,

"Come in." Drew pushed a button and we both shuffled in.

Then, the door closed behind me. There was a man sitting at a desk wearing chain armor with an enchanted golden sword. as he stood up, I could see he wore a kind of pirate outfit with his armor and stuff.

"I'm Captain Dahll." he said in the same gruff voice. "And we are _The Watchers._"

"So you guys are the ones who sent the letter to me?" I ask after a sip of bottled water.

"Yep." responded Drew, who was standing near the exit, as if he'll need to get out any second.

I look to Captain Dahll. He definitely looked up to the task of plundering something with his... enchanted iron sword by his side?

"Is _your_ sword enchanted?" I ask. Dahll nods.

"We have a small enchantment room on _The Iota. _You could use it if you want." I shake my head.

"No thanks." I say. Then I ask,"Why do you call yourselves _The Watchers_?"

Captain Dahll does a hearty laugh at this. "Because we can see everything from the skies below! We are on an airship, are we not?"

I do a mental sigh. So that's how they know me."Yeah, we've seen you a couple of times in the ravine when we pass by that place." Drew said as if answering my question.

Then, Captain Dahll leaned forward and asked, "Do you want to join _The Watchers_?"

I raised an eyebrow. Why? I wasn't skilled in anything special. Why would they want me?

"Now, you're probably wondering why we would want to choose you." Dahll continued. _How do they do that? _I thought. "The reason we chose you is because of your skills. You have a pet spider-" "Octavian." I mutter. "-that lives with you and rides on your back. Why wouldn't we want you?" I slowly nodded. But it's not like I force Octavian to be my pet, he chose to. "So, what do you say?" asked Dahll. I thought over everything that has happened to me in the past and all the memories in the ravine. After many flashbacks, I finally say, "Sure."

"Hoist the main sails!" bellowed Captain Dahll. After I had agreed, Captain Dahll had let me go to my house and get everything I needed. Once I did that he gave me a pirate like uniform that I could wear. It was a blue jacket. It was pretty snazzy if you ask me. It had a gold badge hat was an uppercase "W", probably standing for _The Watchers_. Octavian finally found the courage to jump off my back and walk across the deck of the _Iota_. Drew shook my hand and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice job." he said. I nodded in thanks. I was also surprised by the _Iota_. It first launched in the air with rockets on the end of the deck, then the sails unfurled and the wind pushed it along in the sky. Apparently Drew was in charge of all the redstone wiring and stuff, like all the technology pieces. He was pretty good at it too.

Although, I had one more question. I went over to Captain Dahll and asked, "Are there more airship pilots like you guys?" Captain Dahll nodded. "Aye. But they are really far away, trying to find-" He then abruptly cut off and excused himself to his quarters. _Peculiar, _I thought. _What is he hiding?_ The _Iota_ lifted off with a lurch of her engines/rockets, the sails waving in the strong winds. Octavian then started to shudder and climbed on my back once again. I walked to front of the ship and looked at the sunset, the sky tinged a tangerine color. I started to wonder what I got myself into. The crew then saw the sunset too and started to admire it also. I smiled. I think the crew has already accepted me. This will be much better than living in a ravine...

**AN: I think you got the grasp of who the _The Watchers _are. That's right, airship pirates! Plus, I also got a deviantART account, so I will post pictures and sneak peeks. The bad news is, summer is extremely close and the amount of chapters I'll be publishing during the summer will be minimal, since I get easily distracted by the outdoors and butterflies. Keep your fingers crossed, viewers.**

**~Notor**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry

Hey readers. This is is Notor bringing you a message. Due to summer, Redemption might be on hiatus. I can maybe squeeze in a chapter at times but very rarely. I hope you understand. Hang in there, viewers.

~Notor


End file.
